Vestigios del Vacío
250px|right Los vestigios del Vacío son componentes encontrados en las fisura del Vacío, y se usan para refinar las reliquias del Vacío o para crear llaves de Dragón. Adquisición Los vestigios del vacío son principalmente obtenidos recolectando Reactantes, los cuales son ocasionalmente soltados por enemigos Corruptos (incluyendo aquellos que se convierten en Corruptos durante la misión) siempre que haya presente una fisura del Vacío. Los Reactantes son recolectados para abrir una Reliquia del Vacío, pero los Reactantes caerán sin importar que el jugador tenga una Reliquia del Vacío equipada o no. Players can collect up to 10 Reactant during the mission (and is required to open a Reliquia del Vacío, if one is present). Once enough Reactant is collected, 6-30 Void Traces are rewarded and the Relic, if equipped, is opened. Additionally, a player can receive a bonus Void Trace should a teammate choose their Relic's artifact. Up to 3 bonus Void Traces can be collected by this method. As of , Void Traces can also be obtained from Vacío Alerta missions. Unlike most resources, there is an upper limit to how many Void Traces a player can stockpile. This cap is determined by one's Rango de maestría using the formula: (Rango de maestría 50) + 100. For example, a Rango de maestría 13 player can only hold up to 750 Void Traces at maximum. Any excess Void Traces are discarded. The sole exception is if the player receives Void Traces as a reward from an Alerta mission, which will allow them to exceed their stockpile limit, similar to acquiring extra Huevo de Kubrow from Alerts. Uso Currently, Void Traces can be used for the following: *Llave de Dragón crafting, which requires 10 Void Traces per key. *Reliquia del Vacío refinement to increase the odds of acquiring rarer rewards (25, 50 or 100 per relic, depending on the level of refinement). Consejos *If you are low on Void Traces but want to save your Relics, run a Fissure mission with no Relic equipped. You'll still earn Void Traces from collecting 10 Reactant as normal, but you won't be able to gain any bonus Traces from other players choosing your reward (as you will not receive one). *Potenciador de recursoss and the Kavat Smeeta's Encanto 120 sec Resource Buff both affect the amount of Void Traces rewarded. Final Void Trace reward v''' 2'''r 2'w' (1+0.25 b') 2'c + p''' ::where '''v=integer of unboosted Void Trace reward (min 6, max 30); r'''=integer of regular Potenciador de recursos (inactive 0, active 1); '''w=integer of Resource Weekend Booster (inactive 0, active 1); b'''=integer of bonus Potenciador de recursoss received in Endless Fisura del Vacío missions (min 0, max 4); '''c=integer of Charm Resource Buffs active when picking up the 10th Reactant (min 0, max 5); p=integer of other players selecting your reward (min 0, max 3). The theoretical maximum is 7683 Void Traces from one Relic; however the odds of having 5 Charm Resource Buffs active when cracking a Relic are astronomical, as even having 2 of them active at once is rare. On top of that, the maximum Void Trace storage is currently capped at 1300 Void Traces with MR 24. Historial de actualizaciones }} en:Void Traces